A Dark Day for the Chess Club
by Penelope Tweed
Summary: another challenge fic. AU, one shot. just some of the tribe kids staying after school and hillarity ensues. Multiple pairings.


Dark stranger

Title: A dark day for the chess club (I'd just like to see you work that in lmao)

Pairing(s): Lex/Slade

Other Pairing(s):

Words to use: bread and butter, loser, arch Bishop, doodle, talent, cigarette burn

Sentences to use: "Why do you always assume that just because i blank that i am a blank" "That's when he realized it wasn't his shoe at all"

Must Include: a HARD punch, a telephone conversation (telephone being actually plugged in is optional) sexual innuendo, a household chore

Rating: i dunno rating v well but i think pg-13 to R

**A Dark Day**

**for the Chess Club**

"That's when he realized it wasn't his shoe at all!" Ram laughed, finishing his joke as he won another match of chess against Slade. No one in the room was impressed. May hadn't even looked up from the bdoodle/b she had been working on for the past hour while waiting for a chess match to open up for her to play. "That's your problem, Slade. You're too bread and butter."

"_What?_ That doesn't even make sense!"

Then came the howling of Lex and another temper tantrum.

"I give up!" Lex shouted, knocking the chess set onto the floor and causing the pieces to go flying across the room. Ram and Slade who quickly ducked while Patch got hit right square in the nose with a knight. Great, now they had to explain that to Dee, who was enrolled into the police academy. May helped him off the floor and went to get him an ice pack.

Trying to teach Lex to play chess was a stupid idea. He didn't have the attention span to do so. Mega was looking none too thrilled, yet the whole time he was creepily sanguine the whole time leading right up to Lex's flip out. Ram seemed to be the next one who would attack right as Mega looked straight at him and in a cheeky tone spoke:

"Told you so."

"Oh shut up."

"Come on guys, play nice. We already have Lex throwing a temper tantrum, the last thing we need is a hissy fit from the two of you." Jack rolled his eyes, setting the black barch bishop back onto the table. He was going to be late meeting Ellie at the coffee shop and he certainly didn't want to show up in a bad mood. He and Ellie had been one and off again ever since they were seventeen, not always going so smoothly as it could. Now they were both twenty one and in their last year of college. But he wasn't the only one with someone waiting for him.

Mega had Java, Slade had the witch herself Ebony, May had Salene, Patch had Dee, Lex had Amber, and Ram had whoever he was sleeping with at the moment. Together, along with some other nameless losers, made up the Chess Club at Jefferson College. Well, minus Lex who wasn't an actual member. Amber wanted him to be more 'well rounded' so she asked Ram and Mega to help him. Ram was already giving lessons to someone else so he got bumped to Mega who bumped him to Jack because everyone was full aware of how spineless he was.

The phone rang. Lex went to answer it. The others listened in on his side of the conversation.

"Oh, hi babe. Uh huh. No, I'm not causing trouble. I'm not! It was your idea in the first place! Sorry, no more shouting... no, don't make me... fine..." he mumbled before saying in a hushed tone, "I love you too."

Everyone in the room let out a group 'awww', causing Lex to hang up the phone quickly and glare at them. "Oh shut it you lot!"

"Slade, get your boyfriend to stop whining." Mega said in a dull voice.

"Hey, I'm straight loser!" Lex shouted. Slade rolled his eyes at the two. Mega was always subtly baiting at Lex and driving him crazy. Sometimes Slade believed it to be his brother's favorite hobby. Other than working or screwing his girlfriend when he wasn't working. Or sometimes even doing both at the same time. The images that were burned into his brain from walking in on them... it was horrible. Ever since he always knocked wherever he went and whatever door he was blocking his path. That he started doing after he walked in on them a second time screwing in the living room.

"Hey boys." Dee smiled from the doorway. Her playful smirk faded when she saw the disarray of the room. Dee immediately hurried over to Patch who was holding his nose, already bleeding heavily. She examined and picked up the knight piece which had some blood on it. "What happened here?" she demanded, even though she knew already. But she wanted to hear it for herself. Everyone in the room quickly pointed at Lex, who had pointed to Mega. He stomped his foot when he saw he was out numbered.

"Dammit."

"Got it!" May hurried back into the chess room with the ice pack. Dee took it, thanking her before pressing it gingerly to his nose. Lex, Ram, and Mega rolled their eyes at Dee's nurse actions. All stopped dead in their tracks when she threw them a death glare. May went back to helping Jack clean up the mess.

"Well, are you happy?"

"At least someone nailed him for once." Lex scoffed before getting whacked in the face by a left hook delivered from Dee. For someone who dressed in such bright colors, she was rather frightening.

"Not the night stick! For the love of god not the night stick!" he ran out of the room. As soon as he was gone she put her bag down and went back to tending to her boyfriend.

"You weren't really gonna beat him were you?" Slade asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"No, of course not. Just a bop in the nose. But it's fun that he thinks I will." she laughed.

"I gotta go." Jack told them before grabbing his bag and hurrying out the door.

"That boy is whipped."

"Amen to that." May laughed.

"May..." came Salene's voice.

"Coming!" the brunette hurried out of the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Sex?" Ram suggested as a reason for May's quick exit.

"Wild monkey sex." Dee nodded.

"Or wild monkey lesbian sex in this case." Ram chimed in.

"Uh, Dee, can we go now?" came the muffled voice of Patch. Dee helped him up.

"Of course honey. I'll take care of you tonight."

"Someone's getting lucky tonight!" Ram cheered.

"Oh trust me." Dee smirked at Ram as she led Patch out of the door. "He gets lucky _every_ night. It's a quite a... _talent_."

"Why do you always assume that just because I'm a nerd that i am a virgin?" Patch flashed a devilish smile to let them know how true that statement was. Ram, Mega, and Slade's jaws dropped. Whoever thought he and Dee did it. Let along have that much stamina?

"Always the nerds..." Slade mumbled. "What's with you guys, do you just ooze sex?"

"Yep." Ram and Mega told him at the same time.

Slowly, everyone filed out of the room, leaving only Mega and Slade behind.

"Well, I gotta go break up with Ebony." Slade announced as he hopped off the desk and snuffed his cigarette on his boot, adding yet another cigarette burn to the rubber sole. Mega was typing on his laptop.

"Again?"

"Hopefully this time for good."

"And I wish you luck."

"Awww, thanks little brother. I'm touched, yet horrified at the same time. I think you just invented a new emotion. Touchified." Slade said in a faked 'awe' tone. Mega shot a glare at Slade, paired with a smirk.

"Have fun then."

"See ya." Slade left, passing Java who was on her way in.

"And what was that about?" she asked as Mega set aside his laptop.

"Slade's gonna break up with Ebony again."

"Really? Wonder how long it'll last this time..." Java knocked over the chess set again off of the large wooden table, pushing Mega down and climbing on top of him and pulling off her top before yanking off his. Next to be removed were the pants as Java kissed every inch of his exposed skin. Mega let out a low moan, grabbing at Java's skirt.

"Not very long I'm guessing. Two weeks."

"Wanna make a bet?" Java asked, straddling his hips as she lowered herself onto him, both let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Always."

And soon they were half way to happy land. Neither of them paid any mind when Slade knocked on the door before opening it.

"Mega, did I leave my— oh god!"

**The End**


End file.
